Structures of drawer height adjusting devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,518 B2, granted to Kim; US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0018213 A1 of Chen et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,422, granted to Nelson.
In the prior art disclosed in the patent granted to Kim and the patent application of Chen et al., a drawer is connected to one end of an adjusting element (adjustment member 57, adjusting lever 2) configured for and pivotally connected to a rail, and the vertical position of the drawer can be adjusted by rotating the adjusting element. However, as the drawer is adjusted along a curved path of rotation of the adjusting element, forward or backward displacement of the drawer takes place, too. In the prior art disclosed in the patent granted to Nelson, a drawer can be changed in position relative to a slide rail by directly moving an adjusting element (clamp 327), and yet the operation required is inconvenient.